


Clockwork Universe

by averypassionateperson



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bodyguard AU, Clubbing, Day Four, F/M, Shallura Week 2018, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Steampunk, acxa has a shiv, altea and galra are opposing companies, dystopian au, everyone is in formal wear, galra curses, galra girl gang, haggar is still a witch, lotor sent his squad to kill the head of voltron, mermaids are exotic dancers, mild violence, some alcohol, underground club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averypassionateperson/pseuds/averypassionateperson
Summary: Four Galra agents have been assigned together for one purpose.They are to infiltrate Club Verdadero, stake out a vehicle at the Altean Corporation, and follow its passengers to the club.Their purpose? Kill the leader of Voltron.And if they can take out the black paladin as well? All the better.





	Clockwork Universe

**Author's Note:**

> so this started out as a completely different thing than it ended, but I like it a lot. day four is AU, and i'm not really sure how to describe this one. except i like it. I have ideas for a lot more, so this may turn into a story on its own. Let me know if thats something y'all'd be interested in.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> buy me a kofi?
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/averypassionateperson

The lights flashed in time with the music. Along the wall, rows of giant fish tanks decorated the club, showing off thousands of exotic fish. And people. Men and women alike, with mermaid costumes and aquatic cyberparts danced and swirled in the turquoise water. The Club Variety was a unique specimen, a holdover from times long ago, the modern equivalent to a Prohibition dance hall.

 

People of every kind moved among the revelry of the dance floor. The Veradero, after all, didn’t care who you were or what you were into. Just that you were rich or talented enough to get through the door.

 

Acxa leaned back against the bar, scanning the pulsing nightclub. With one hand, she swirled a sparkling glass, the other rested on her neck, smoothly switching on the earpiece hidden in her earring.

 

“Narti? How’d it go?”

 

“How is she gonna reply?” Ezor, the newest addition to their team, asked.“I mean, she’s kinda- “

 

A series of clicks and hisses ran through the earpieces in a form of Morse code developed specifically for and by their bionic member.

 

“She’s outside the building, hiding in the homeless camp across the street.” Acxa translated. “Her eye-drone is following the car the target is in, ETA three minutes.”

 

“Ooh, ooh!” Ezor crowed. “Is that the one that looks like a kitty?”

 

A single click snapped through the system.

 

“Yay, I love kitties!”

 

Zethrid boomed into the conversation.

 

“Well, I love punching. We’ve been here for three hours, when are we gonna get to do some of that?”

 

“I’m pretty sure she just said ETA three minutes.” Ezor snipped.

 

Acxa rolled her eyes.

 

“Focus, ladies. Lotor is counting on us. If we don’t take out the leader of the Voltron corporation, Galra Incorporated will lose its hold on the city.”

 

“Also Lotor’s creepy mom will probably kill us and use our organs for parts.”

 

“Yes, Ezor.” Zethrid sounded peeved. “Thank you for the reminder.”

 

Somehow, the uniform hisses and clicks that followed sounded annoyed as well.

 

“So, the target walks in, I distract them, and Zethrid shoots them?” Ezor asked.

 

 _I am never working with a newbie again._ Acxa thought, grinding her teeth together.

 

“No.” she explained, keeping the bite out of her tone. “Narti will let us know when the target arrives, allowing me to cover the only exit in this godforsaken basement of debauchery.”

 

Ezor giggled at that description of the underground club. 

 

“You will approach _the bodyguard_ , distract _him_ , while Zethrid quietly and _with as little attention as possible-_ ”

 

“Damn.”

 

“-Removes the target from the vicinity, into the private room we rented for the express purpose. Zethrid then has less than a minute to threaten the target, murder them, take a picture, and send it to the Voltron corporation.”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“Then we run?”

 

Acxa didn’t even deign that with a reply.

 

“What do I do with the bodyguard?”

 

Narti hissed and clicked.

 

Acxa could hear Zethrid’s grimace.

 

“That’s cold.” The muscle of their crew whispered.

 

“What?”

 

Acxa answered for her.

 

“Drug him, dump him in the room, hide the gun in his pants. Won’t last in court, but it’ll buy us time.”

 

The group collectively winced. Listen, they were cold blooded killers, queens of villainous espionage. But that was just mean.

 

“Okay, last question.” Zethrid asked. “I know the target is the heir of the Voltron corporation. But, who is it? Do we even know what they look like?”

 

Ezor cut in.

 

“Yeah, nobody’s even seen anyone walking out of the building since Alfor died.”

 

“According to Lotor,” Acxa took a deep breath. “It’s his daughter, Allura Altean. For the past ten years, she’s been in hiding, along with Alfor’s best friend and CFO, Coran Smythe. She’s ready to take the head of the company. That’s why she’s here, one of the legacies of the five branches of Voltron is here to meet her.”

 

“Oh vrept.”

 

Narti clicked her assent, before engaging in a series of rapid fire hisses and clicks.

 

Acxa knocked back the rest of her drink, pushing herself off of the bar.

 

“They’re here. Ready, sisters?”

 

Acxa waited for each assassin to acknowledge, before weaving through the crowd, talking a mile a minute.

 

“It’s her, she looks just like her father. White hair, dark skin, even the implants under her eyes. They’re old tech, still glow pink. She’s wearing a long, white, sparkly, bodycon dress. The whole club’s gonna notice when she walks in, so be careful on your approach.

 

The bodyguard is male, just over six feet, built like an ex-soldier. Which, due to his prosthetic, he might be. The fake arm is Galra made, an old model, but it looks like Haggar’s work, so watch it. Black tux, his hair is white too. Undercut, bangs falling in his eyes. Got it?”

 

“I see them.” Ezor chirped. “Heading towards the bar, I don’t think their contact is here yet. He won’t stop checking his watch.”

 

Acxa breathed in, then let it out slowly, carefully maneuvering herself behind the couple.

 

“Go for it.”

 

Ezor sidled up to the bodyguard, who, once again, was glancing at the watch face embedded into his arm.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” She crooned, gently wrapping her fingers around his wrist. “How ya doing?”

 

The poor man looked absolutely befuddled. He glanced back at the Altean, trying and failing several times to speak.

 

“Oh, first time here?” Ezor smiled, bringing his attention back to her. “Nobody stays with who they come with. That’s why people _come_.”

 

Allura Altean looked her up and down, a judgmental purse to her lips. The look turned to stone, and Acxa realized that the target recognized the tattoos swirling up and down Ezor’s face.

 

“Shiro, darling?” Allura said tightly. “I think it might be wise if we met our _friend._ ”

 

Axca’s blood ran cold.

 

“Did she just say Shiro?”

 

Zethrid swore.

 

“That’s the vrep’n Champion.” She grunted. “What do we do?”

 

As if in response, the Champion looked over Allura’s shoulders, straight into Zethrid’s eyes.

 

“Perish.” His voice came through their freaking earpieces. Acxa froze, and all hell broke loose.

 

The two swung into action. Before Ezor could even blink, the Altean had grabbed onto the Champion, using him as a pole to swing and crash straight into Ezor’s exposed chest. The Champion turned, catching Zethrid’s fist with his metal arm before driving his other fist under her neck.

 

Zethrid and Ezor went flying in two separate directions, slamming into cocktail tables and hapless clubbers.

 

Acxa moved towards them, abandoning any attempt at subtlety. She smashed her glass on the bar.

 

The Champion noticed the sound, turning around.

 

“ _But not fast enough_ ” Acxa noticed grimly as she shoved the glass shiv into his lower abdomen. He staggered, crashing back into the tall bar.

 

Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to reflect on the giant mistake she had just made. Allura was on her in an instant, a long garrote flashing faster than Acxa could think, slicing her arms and face. It wrapped around her ponytail, and Allura _yanked_ , pulling the Galra’s head straight into her knee.

 

Acxa’s vision swam, and she hit the ground. Dimly, she felt a stiletto press into her back.

 

“Are you alright, Shiro?”

 

“I’m okay. Thanks, Princess.” He laughed weakly. “And to think I was here to watch your back.”

 

Acxa attempted to push herself up off of the floor, but the heel dug into her back, pressing her against the cool tile of the floor. She dimly noticed a small pool of water gathering a few inches from her face.

 

The Champion laughed again, and Acxa was sickened by the fondness that seemed to emanate from him.

 

“Guess tonight you’re the white knight.” He paused, and Axca could just imagine the former slave’s charcoal eyes slavering over the Altean.  
“In very, very, shiny armor.” He finished, and the Altean had the nerve to _laugh_ , to treat that second-class brawler as a funny equal.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Acxa managed to hiss through the stars in her eyes. A new voice joined the fold, and Acxa leaned away from the dripping water.

 

“Oh, none of that from you.” The voice said pleasantly. “I do apologize for this mess. The three of them rented a room, care to flip the purpose on them?”

 

_Oh vrept._


End file.
